Shaming the Stars
by Cloud413
Summary: The group stops at a hot spring on the way back to Tokyo. Kenshin and Kaoru get some time to think... What could happen?
1. A Night at the River

Rurouni Kenshin is the property of someone who is not me. I don not claim to own it or have written it. This is just a story, but I hope you enjoy it anyways. This takes place at a hot spring resort after Kenshin has defeated the Christian user of the Hiten Mitsurugi Style, Amakusa Shougo. Some parts will just be parts of the show but the rest is all me. Please review and let me know what you think.  
  
On the way back to Tokyo, the party decides to stop for a while at a hot spring in a nearby town. While they're there, Kenshin realizes that he has lost the money that Kaoru gave him. The only option left to the group is to work off the money that they owe to the owner. After a long days work, Kaoru and Misao settle down in the hot spring to relax. "I'm sorry Misao, because of my Kenshin, you're in trouble too," stated Kaoru as she soaked in the warm hot spring. "Don't worry. Anyway. so now it's my Kenshin is it?" replied Misao with a giant grin on her face. "I didn't mean to. You misunderstand Misao! Kenshin and I have nothing." "That's kinda what I thought," she interrupted with a smirk. "He isn't so good with stuff like that." Misao was making a mental note to herself to ask Kenshin how he really felt later. It was something that she had to know. Her very femininity commanded her to find out the truth in the matters of love. At the same time, Kaoru had faded off into her own world. She saw herself, dressed in her most beautiful kimono, her hair tied up with her favorite indigo ribbon, which despite her fears, had been cleansed of Kenshin's blood. She was running to Kenshin, who stood majestically in the sunset. A light breeze blew as he brushed back his hair, his ruby hair shone in the fading rays of light. But his eyes, they were the most dazzling part of his appearance, his eyes sparkled like two brilliant blue sapphires in a world where all else had turned to gray. She leapt towards him, as he caught her in a warm embrace, the spun around. Their faces grew close, she closed her eyes and then. "What if he still has an old girlfriend or something?" asked Misao, who clearly hadn't stopped talking since Kaoru fazed out. Kaoru's eyes opened big and her jaw dropped. After slightly more disturbing conversation on the subject, Kaoru politely suggested that Misao leave her business to her. However, before long, Misao noticed someone creeping around in the trees.  
  
Acting quickly, Misao utilized her surroundings, knocking the assailant from the tree using a small wooden bucket. Having heard the screams of their female companions, the valiant warriors Kenshin, Sano, and Yahiko crashed through the gate. "What's. going. on.?" asked Kenshin as he noticed that the two ladies were in the nude. "Don't look!" screamed Misao as she unleashed the same bucket fury that the man in the tree had received. With four well-placed shots the three intruders were well punished. Later that night, through conversation with the tree-climbing intruder, the group learned that the boy was an art student. Despite Misao's suggestion that he should be killed, the boy explained that he had been searching for true beauty all over the world and he had finally found it. He begged Kaoru to be the subject of his drawings.  
  
Time passed, the crew continued working. The artist drew Kaoru, but nothing to his satisfaction. One day, the entire group was present, minus of course, Kenshin himself. The artist, out of nowhere, proclaimed his love for Kaoru. The time he had spent drawing her had only brought him closer to her, he now had to have her as his girlfriend to capture her true emotion. Later that night, everyone was fast asleep from a long day. Everyone that is, except for Kaoru. She was outside, enjoying the peaceful evening breeze and looking out over the serene landscape. She was very calm; she finally had some time to think. She remembered what she had accidentally said that one day, "my Kenshin." "You wish Kaoru. you wish he was yours," she said to herself. She would never really admit it to anyone, even herself before this. Everyone thought that there was something more between them. But Kaoru had never admitted to anyone that she actually had feelings for him. Kenshin had also held back any real show of his feelings. Even to each other, they were mysteries. "What's holding me back? Why can't I just tell him how I feel?" she asked herself. She just stared off into the distance.  
  
Several minutes prior, Kenshin had been awakened by a disturbance at his door. It was Misao and she had pressed him for information about himself and Kaoru. "Come on Kenshin! Don't you have any emotions at all?" she practically yelled. "Why is it that you two are the only ones who can't see? Everyone around you recognizes that you two have fallen for each other. Either you're both to foolish to figure it out or you're both afraid." "Miss Misao. All too often I'm called upon to risk my life to protect others. You see. letting anyone get too close is just putting them at risk, that it does. Plus, there's the possibility that I may not return from a mission someday and." "What are you so afraid of?" she asked suddenly. There was a long pause until Kenshin broke it saying, "I'm sorry Miss Misao, I must rest now. I will see you tomorrow, that I will." He politely opened the door and bid Misao a kind farewell. After she had left, he lay in his bed, thinking. Many things crossed his mind. He remembered back to that first day that he met Kaoru. It was a gloomy day; a fog covered the Tokyo area. He was walking down the deserted street, his head looking at the ground when from nowhere, he was called by the name that he hadn't heard since the Revolution. Battousai the Manslayer. Seconds later he was attacked by a most beautiful woman. She had beautiful eyes and her hair was seemed to shine even through the fog. Later, after she had been narrowly saved by his heroics, they returned to the Kamiya Dojo. He would save her many times to come, and she would save him from himself several times as well. It was for her that he kept fighting. She had tamed a wanderer and gained a friend. Together, they would conquer a great many obstacles. They pushed each other; each was the other's reason for living. Neither would ever admit to it, however, when faced with a difficult situation, the desire to be with each other again would carry them through. So when both found strength in the other, what were they afraid of?  
  
Kenshin suddenly said out loud, "I need to take a walk, yes, some fresh air. That will help me sort things out." Kaoru was at about the same time, thinking the very same thing. So both lost lovers began to wander. Kenshin opened his door, which was opposite the garden in which Kaoru sat. He walked out towards a small forest path. No matter what was happening, nature always calmed Kenshin. The soft noise of the crickets echoed through the woods and the wind blew softly through the branches. Above all, the full moon shone brightly about the scene, adding a beautiful silver tinge to everything. Kenshin breathed in the cool night air. After not too long, he arrived at a river. It was more of a stream really, the water moved slowly, peacefully. Its rhythm was intoxicating. He found himself walking along its path upstream, brushing his hands along some of the reeds at the riverside. He again found himself lost in thought. "Miss Misao sees a great deal deeper into people then I give her credit for, that she does. She seems to understand me better than I do. But does Miss Kaoru feel the same." Kenshin thought to himself. "I would never do anything to risk my friendship. But. I can't go on hiding these feelings. The torment would overcome me. Oh Miss Kaoru, why must this plague me so?" Kenshin then looked back at the stream and continued walking.  
  
Earlier, Kaoru had the same impulse to go for a moonlight stroll. She recalled a quaint footbridge she had seen over a stream in the woods. She decided that such a beautiful locale would be the best place to sort out her confusion. So she also traveled through the woods and after several minutes, she reached the bridge. She leaned over the rail and found herself staring into the beautiful river. The moonlight reflected off the water and it shone like a diamond. It was immensely beautiful. She just stared, but suddenly, weather it was her mind or a coincidence, she saw Kenshin's face in the stream.  
  
Just then, when both were staring at the water, in all of its beauty, something magical seemed to happen. A gust of wind blew that both breathed in deeply and a warm feeling filled them as they did. Just as that wind blew through reeds, hundreds of fireflies took to the sky. They hovered several feet about the river and they humbled the now faint stars in the sky. Kaoru was mystified, and found herself dismounting the bridge to get closer to them at the side of the river. Kenshin also began walking o so slowly as well. Neither was looking at anything but the miracle that had appeared before their eyes. Then, before either of them noticed, they bumped into each other. Kaoru began to fall, but before she had fallen anywhere, Kenshin had caught her in his swift arms. She looked up at him and they both blushed as he set her down. "I apologize Miss Kaoru; I was not watching," fumbled Kenshin. "Thank you," was all she responded. "You are quite welcome. But why are you out walking so late?" "I could ask you the same question." "Miss Misao wished to speak and after I had much to consider." Kaoru wanted to know what Misao had talked to him about, but she simply said, "I couldn't sleep." There was a long silence, but it was by no means uncomfortable. A breeze blew and it calmed them both as they looked out at the fireflies. "They're beautiful," stated Kenshin. "Yes, they are," responded Kaoru. "Miss Kaoru, I like. I like being able to stand here and enjoy this with you. The last time that we saw such a beautiful sight." "I remember. I was so afraid that night. I was afraid that it would be the final goodbye. that I'd never see you again," Kaoru drew closer to him and grasped his arm with both of her hands as she lay her head on his shoulder.  
  
Kenshin closed his eyes. The greatest vision of beauty that he knew was no longer in the woods or the moon or the river or even the fireflies, the most beautiful things he knew was standing right beside him, holding his arm. They stood there in silence, both afraid to make a sudden move or sound just to find that this had all just been a wonderful dream. But then Kenshin broke the silence, he would no longer be afraid. "Miss Kaoru." said Kenshin softly as he reached his other hand over to touch hers. "Kenshin?" she spoke as she heard him pause. "I. Well that is. Um." he stuttered. "What is it Kenshin?" she asked as she turned towards him. "That is. I love you. Miss Kaoru. Since the moment I met you I've only come to love you more and more. I can no longer live without telling you that." The fireflies rose off of the river and seemed almost to encircle Kenshin and Kaoru. "Kenshin. I love you too! All this time" He pulled her close and as his lips met hers, the world seemed to be complete. Two became one, they were of the same mind, the same spirit. Nothing else existed in this perfect world. There was Kenshin and there was Kaoru. Their perfect love had finally, after all of their time together, been realized. There was something there that made the fireflies fade away, the stars hide their heads in shame, no mere words, no poetry or song, nothing could adequately describe just what happened in that kiss. As they opened their eyes, neither had to say anything more about their feelings, both understood perfectly the complexity that had once been the other. They both looked deep into each other's eyes. There was a connection there that said more than any conversation could ever hope to. "Stay with me forever Kenshin." "Forever and a day, Miss Kaoru." "My Kenshin." Kaoru said before she even realized it. And it was true, he was hers and she was his. "Shall we my love?" asked Kenshin. She nodded as she realized that my love was the first thing other than 'Miss Kaoru' that he had ever called her. He reached for her hand as the walked together, along the riverside. It would be something they would always remember. Weeks, months, years later, they would think back to that night and remember that promise, remember those feelings. They had always given each other strength, now the world would see.  
  
Hmm. interesting. That's the first fanfic I've written for a TV show and I've discovered that its slightly harder than for video games. Whatever, I like it, I hope you do too. I hope you'll review. Uh, ya. Thanks for Reading, Cloud413 


	2. Resolution

Due to the outstanding positive response to my first attempt at a Kenshin fanfic, I shall continue it. I'm not promising anything, but hopefully it will be as even better than the first part. (On a side note to the Rurouni Kenshin fans, I suggest that you never watch the OVA series. It almost made me sick in its attempt to ruin the best anime show I've seen in a long time.) (If you like OVA, I'm sorry too.) Since everyone seems to like the start to the story, I'll just add on and hope not to ruin it.  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru walked peacefully next to the river, hand in hand. Their fingers were intertwined, neither being able to pass a single moment without being a part of each other. Kenshin pulled up Kaoru's hand with his own and laid a soft kiss on the back of it. The stopped walking for a moment and both stared deep into each other's eyes. The glow from the moonlight was reflected in Kenshin's sapphire eyes. He smiled gently at her and she looked slightly towards the ground, turned her head a bit to the side, and blushed. She was not used to such open affection from Kenshin. Before this night, she treasured any slight brush as they passed, any lasting glance, any smile, any word, anything and everything. Then suddenly, in a single night, she could be with Kenshin, just like she had dreamed of since she first met the wandering samurai around a year ago.  
  
"Miss Kaoru." stated Kenshin quietly. "Yes Kenshin?" Kaoru responded. "This. this is truly the most magnificent night of my life, that it is." Kaoru was so unused to hearing Kenshin talk like this. She sweetly replied, "I've dreamt of this for so long Kenshin, you've made my dreams come true." Kenshin leaned in and they kissed again with an indescribable passion that transcended physical sentiment. However, unbeknownst to the two lovers, they were under the watch of a steady eye. As soon as the two had kissed, two eyes lit up, half in shock and half in joy. The young Oniwaban Ninja, Misao crouched stealthily in the trees. "This is unbelievable." she whispered to herself, struggling not to shout with joy. "I've got to tell someone," she muttered as she sprung from tree to tree back to the hot spring.  
  
If either Kenshin or Kaoru noticed Misao, it didn't matter; they were in a world in which the only things that mattered were each other and their love. Their casual walk again resumed. As they reached the path, they took a moment to turn around and look at everything around them. The river still ran on steadily, reflecting the glory of the night sky. The moon and stars shone down brightly on the forest. Time seemed to stand still save for the warm breeze that blew through the trees. It was the perfect night. "We must remember every moment of this night, every detail. Even when I'm old, but still very beautiful, I want to think back to this moment and tell my children, 'That's what love is,'" explained Kaoru, hands clasped by her chin as she gazed into the sky. "I could never forget this night. Of all things past, all the things to come, everything pales in comparison to this night. We should head back now, that we should. We have much to do tomorrow," responded Kenshin. "Kenshin? Do you think. do you think we should tell the others?" asked Kaoru shyly. "I believe they deserve to know, and even if we don't want them to, they'll find out," smiled Kenshin, glancing towards the trees where Misao had stood not long before. "You're right. There's no reason to hide our feelings anymore! I want the whole world to know!" she practically shouted. And so, hand in hand, they returned to the hot spring.  
  
When they returned to the hotel, Kenshin and Kaoru said goodnight before walking to their respective rooms. However, when both reached their doors, they opened them halfway and stared back at each other for a long while. After a time had passed, they entered the darkened rooms and began to prepare for sleep. However, when Kaoru entered her room, she was barely able to contain a shriek when she noticed a pair of eyes, following her movements throughout the room. "A little late for a walk, don't you think Kaoru?" asked the eyes. "Oh Misao, it's just you. I was just, uh. by the river," responded Kaoru. "It's funny, I was talking to Kenshin earlier tonight, and he decided to go for a walk too. And you know, I'm just a curious little." "Weasel." muttered Sano in his sleep from the room next door. Misao was about to leap through the thin wall and attack Sanosuke, but she regained her composure and resumed her interrogation. "Well, I guess what I'm trying to say is that. it's about time! I hope that you enjoyed your time at the river." smirked Misao as she stood and left the room. After she had left, Kaoru could only smile. She wasn't sure how Misao knew about the occurrences at the river, but she didn't care; she was as happy as she'd ever been. She practically danced around her room as she prepared for bed. After a beautiful night's sleep and dreams of Kenshin, Kaoru awoke. It was an even greater joy that they were no longer just dreams. She prepared herself and went to eat breakfast before getting to work. At the same time, Kenshin arrived at the table where Sano and Yahiko already sat. Sano was eating quickly and Yahiko seemed to scorn the thought of trying to ingest anything.  
  
"What's wrong Yahiko? You usually have such an appetite," commented Kenshin. "How could you?" he muttered. "What?" asked Kenshin in surprise. "You and. ugh. Kaoru. in the woods. ack. kissing," gasped Yahiko as he seemed to choke on an invisible evil force and his eyes narrowed. "Don't mind him, Kenshin," stated Sano. "He doesn't understand. I've seen this coming forever, we all have." "Miss Misao helps word to travel quickly, that she does," stated Kenshin. 'I'm glad that those two finally got over their fears of each other and admitted their feelings. I didn't know how much longer I could live watching them cautiously live on like that,' thought Sano. He smiled slyly. 'Plus, now that he's chosen Kaoru, I can make my move on the foxy doc.' Moments later, Misao and Kaoru wandered into the room, kneeling and beginning their meal. "Morning Kenshin," smiled Misao suspiciously. "Good morning Miss Misao," responded Kenshin. "Did you get enough sleep?" asked Misao, practically bursting at the seams. "I slept quite well," he responded, sipping his tea patiently. Misao shot a glance over at Kaoru, who seemed nervous at where Misao's interrogation could be going. Everyone knew what had transpired, but it still seemed that all were afraid to talk about it. Misao looked around with glee, Yahiko was unsuccessfully trying to convince himself to eat, Kaoru looked down and blushed slightly, and Sano just shook his head. "Hey, weasel girl, why don't you leave Kenshin and Kaoru to their business. I don't think that just because you know how to climb a tree you need to be forcing yourself into other people's lives," advised Sano quite bluntly. Not much more was said at the table, they ate in peace. The uneasy sentiment no longer lingered and they all went about their business of working in the hotel. Later that night, Misao and Kaoru again rested in the hot spring while the boys sat outside the fence, conversing on their own.  
  
"Kaoru, what's wrong? You've been quiet all day." stated Misao. "I don't know Misao, I just don't know. I mean, at last I've gotten what I always wanted, right? I've always dreamed of Kenshin and now that I have him I just feel like there's something unresolved." responded Kaoru. "Like what?"  
  
"Well, like there's something holding us back." Kaoru stood suddenly and dressed. She exited the fence and passed the three men who were talking amongst themselves. She and Kenshin made eye contact and without any words, both understood exactly what they were planning. When the sun had gone down and all had been long asleep, Kaoru arose and walked to the river in the woods. She went to near where they met the previous day, when she arrived, Kenshin was already waiting. He was staring at the river. She walked up behind him and grasped his arm with her hands. Their fingers intertwined; Kaoru spoke first. "Is this how we are destined to live, Kenshin? Sneaking out at night so that we can meet?" asked Kaoru softly. "No Miss Kaoru, I certainly hope not." "Then why are we so afraid?" she asked quietly. "I do not know," he responded. "So what's holding us back?" There was a silence. They soon sat down on the soft grass and lay back to look at the stars. "They're beautiful, aren't they." stated Kaoru. "Yes, they truly are. I wish that we could just stay here like this forever." Kenshin looked over at Kaoru, whose eyes sparkled with the light of the night sky. They lay there together in each others arms and watched the sunrise together.  
  
The next day, like always, they had to leave their fanciful world and return to their normal lives. That morning at breakfast, Kenshin announced that he had to leave to complete an important task. So as the other 4 went and reported to the manager for their daily tasks, Kenshin set off down the path into the forest. It was two days before he would come back; for his task, he had to return to Tokyo. Kaoru missed him greatly, even for his short absence; she went to the river each night and hoped that he would come up beside her and take her arm, but to no avail. The second day Kaoru even began to fear that he had gone back to his wandering ways out of fear, but she quickly dismissed the thoughts.  
  
After the second night, Kenshin did return. He walked up with no visible sign that he had gone anywhere. When Kaoru saw him coming in the morning light, she ran to him and jumped into his arms. He held her closely and they walked back to the hotel together. Kenshin and Kaoru seemed much closer somehow. All of the members of the group noted some kind of change, there was no more unease between them. The time away had only strengthened the bond between them. But it was still the morning and a day of work followed them. The work went quickly when they were together. Before long, night had fallen on the hot spring resort once again and the heavens were set ablaze. They left the hotel together that night and walked together to riverside. "I'm so glad that you're back, Kenshin; I was so lonely when you were away. We'd just learned so much about each other, and then you left," stated Kaoru. "I'm sorry that I had to leave you Miss Kaoru, but it was urgent. I could not have allowed it to wait for any longer," explained Kenshin. "What is it about this river Kenshin?" asked Kaoru, looking deep into the glistening brook. "It does something extraordinary, like it reveals the heart." "I think you're right, Miss Kaoru," stated Kenshin as he lead her to the bridge. Kenshin could never have been prepared for what was to come. Years of sword training and battles all failed him now. They stood at the rail of the bridge, staring into the sky, letting the cool evening breeze sweep over them. It was at that moment that everything would change forever.  
  
Kenshin looked over at Kaoru and breathed deeply. He laid his hand on hers. "Miss Kaoru?" Kaoru looked over at his hand and then back to his face. He seemed to glow. "I have something I wish to ask you, that I do." "What is it, Kenshin?" Kenshin turned fully to her and looked into her eyes before he smiled gently. "Well Miss Kaoru. I was. I was wondering." She stared back into his eyes and watched their beautiful shimmer. He held her hand all the more tightly. They seemed lost in each other's minds. Then, Kenshin bent to one knee. "Miss Kaoru, will you marry me?" The breeze blew, brushing Kaoru's hair back. She looked into his hand, where he held a beautiful diamond, set in gold. However, she quickly looked back to his face, for his eyes shone more brightly than any star or river or diamond could ever hope to do. "Of course I will Kenshin! I love you!" she exclaimed. He slid the ring onto her finger and stood. She flung her arms around his neck and kissed him. Neither had ever been so happy in their entire lives. Fireflies danced all around them, but nothing seemed to matter except each other. They stood back, holding each other's hands, impassioned for one another. Suddenly over the river they heard a shrill whistle. Above them fireworks erupted and lit up the night sky. A voice cried out, "Kenshin!" Both he and Kaoru turned to see Sanosuke leaning against a tree applauding. Next, Yahiko fell out of a tree laughing. Misao leapt stealthily out from the bushes before falling over Yahiko and almost falling into the river. "What are you all doing here?" asked Kenshin surprised. "Got a little tip," stated Sano, gesturing towards Misao, who smiled gleefully. "Plus, we're not the only ones here." From all sides, people emerged. Megumi, Doctor Gensai and the two young girls, the staff of the Akabeko, and even the Kyoto Oniwaban and Aoshi appeared. They all clapped as Kenshin and Kaoru stood on the bridge. Before long, congratulations were being spread around. All of the women were crying with Kaoru and looking amazedly at the size of the diamond she wore. Then men all slapped Kenshin on the back and wondered where Kenshin could find the cash for that kind of ring. Things settled down and everyone stood on the bridge and looked out over the beautiful night. Kenshin and Kaoru stood hand in hand. Sano boldly put his arm around Megumi as they stood next to each other. She turned to him smiling and moved closer as she took his hand. She whispered, "You're still an idiot, but I'll keep you around anyways." Yahiko stood next to Tsubame. He glanced over and she quickly looked away blushing. He placed his hand on hers, which lay on the railing. She looked over and blushed, he smiled. He pulled something from his pocket. "For you. they're candies," he stuttered. "Oh, thank you, little Yahiko!" she exclaimed. He smiled and she leaned up and kissed his cheek; he grasped her hand and they stood close together. Misao too, who stood next to Aoshi, looked up starry eyed towards the man she always sought. He looked back at her and smiled (a rare enough sight) and then silently put his arm around her. Together they all looked at the indescribable reality all around them. None of them would ever forget that night. It would live forever in their minds. Kenshin would always be by Kaoru's side. Their love went beyond words, beyond feelings. It was from Kaoru that Kenshin drew his strength. As the artist noticed, Kaoru's every action was full of Kenshin. It was love. That was how it was, how it is, how it always would be. Forever.  
  
Well, there's the second installment of the story. I hope that you enjoyed it. again. If it wasn't as good as the first one. then, sorry, I only wrote it because I thought people wanted it. And if you did, then props to people for asking. But this story has to end here. I don't have any more I can add to it. Maybe I'll write a new one. There's always that for later. Goodbye for now, Cloud413 


End file.
